


Flight

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Origin Story, Cussing, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Magic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: Akko goes deeper into her girlfriend's Amanda O'Neill's past while trying to recover a magical package from an old magical time.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Academia Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317
Kudos: 7





	1. One

Akko had to study for a week for the magical finals a week after the werewolf attack in Germany, She helped Constance, her little sister figure, get back with her parents and clear things up with them. But Akko had to get busy. She had to make sure that her magical carrer is promising. But it hard when her girlfriend keeps distracting her with kisses.

"Come on work horse, I'm bored," Amanda kisses Akko's neck. "Come here and love your fucking girlfriend."

"You should be studying, plus, When I work hard, I love you even harder."

Amanda placed her head on Akko's shoulder, "True, I'll wait then. I'm not to worried about my future. Everything in my life is fucked."

"It's not fucked, your brave, loyal, fast on a broom."

"I am, but I'm still not able to beat you cutie."

"I am faster aren't I?"

Amanda laughs and wraps her in a hug, "I'm sorry for being insecure, but it seems like you have everything in your future set for yourself. Like what do you wanna be after Luna Nova?"

"Police Officer. But maybe after that, I can get into the magical leadership world, then maybe into Politics-"

"See! You have everything figured out."

"I am a planner, but what do you wanna do after Luna Nova?"

"I don't know really, All I do know is how to steal. And sometimes I do it when I want to feel better."

"Is it about your parents? Your childhood?"

"Yes," Amanda sighs. She held Akko's hand.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, why not. If you can take a break from studying."

Akko places away her books, "I will for you."

Amanda sighs and she started her story.


	2. Two

"You're expelled!" The Principal shouted at a 12-year-old Amanda.

Amanda just shrugs and leaves the office with her bag and begins to walk home. This was the seventh time she got expelled from a school, her mom wouldn't be happy with this. Amanda mostly acted out when she wanted attention, it was obvious, her father left her when she was born, she doesn't know him. Her Mom is negligent with her, and to make this worst for her, she's diagnosed as a kleptomaniac. Amanda went inside her small apartment and saw her Mother sprawled out on the couch, drinking a beer.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked.

"Got expelled." She replied.

Her Mom threw a beer bottle at a wall making it break, she turned to Amanda and stared at her angrily, "That's the seventh time! You're a little fucking shit you know that?! Why couldn't you be normal?!"

"Maybe if you were around more you fucking bitch!" Amanda shouted back.

"This is why your father left, he doesn't want a thign with you!" She shouted.

Amanda became hurt, she threw her bag at her mother and ran out of the apartment, she ran without knowing where she was going, she couldn't stay in New Jersey anymore, she wanted to leave, as she was running she saw a boat. She sneaked on it and his in one of the storage rooms, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. After the ride was finished, she went off the boat and found herself in England. She needed a place to stay, Amanda went and saw a huge castle with magical items coming out of it, she figures it's the Luna Nova school she heard alot about, she went up and spotted and open door, she ran in and saw she was in a uniform room.

She grabbed a uniform and went into the school's hall's, she acted like a student for two weeks, she became an excellent flyer in one broom flying class, but as it turned out, she couldn't handle herself stealing from others, she had to steal and have that golden staff fin the Headmistress' office. She bided her time and studied her schedule and went for the steal. But when she grabbed the staff, she felt herself blocked by magic, she saw Headmistress Holebrooke walking to her.

"Ms. O'Neill, nice job." She says.

"You knew?" Amanda asked.

Holebrooke took the staff from Amanda's hands, "Of course I did, you have potential for a team I'm forming. You, Diana Cavendish, and Jasminka."

"Your not going to expelle me?"

"You are a good flyer, the best next to Diana, you can stay, just use your klepomania to yourself."

Amanda smiled.

Amanda is now 16, she went on many small missions with Diana and Jasminka. She became friends with Jasminka, but, she didn't like Diana, she was too much of a snob, along with her dogs, Hannah and Barbara. Amanda is known as the Klepto Flyer, she held back her stealing ways, but she still thought about her Mom.

After the two members, Lotte and Sucy joined, Amanda went back to New Jersey, she walked up to her mother's apartment and knocked on the door, an older woman came out and looked at Amanda.

"Hey mom," Amanda says.

"Leave," She says.

"What?"

"You left you little bitch, don't think you can come back here and just get my forgiveness, don't do that. Leave now."

Amanda had a door slam in her face. She went back to Luna Nova and found a bar in the nearest town, she used a mind spell to make the barkeep think she was 21 and she started drinking.

The flashback ends, Akko held Amanda's hand in comfort.

"You may have been disowned by your mother, but you have a new family right here. Everyone you know, Lotte, Jasminka, ...Sucy… they care about you."

"I know, I even controlled my drinking. But I keep wondering what I could've done differently. But your right, I have the girls, and I have you."

Amanda kisses Akko, but Akko got a magical message from her mother.

"My Mom wants me and you on a mission, let's go!" Akko says.

They left the room.


	3. Three

Amanda and Akko went inside the meeting room, they waved to Chariot and sat down at the table. Chariot gives them a file.

"The Malum and slowly coming back, and I'm sorry for this Akko, but your father is of course involved, we need an item that will tell us what they are doing." Chariot stated.

Akko quickly read the file, as it turned out, they just needed to do a heist mission. Amanda pumped her fist in the air in glee.

"Fuck yes! Me in my own element!" Amanda shouted.

"Looks like we need to grab some kind of box, it has a lock on it," Akko explained.

Chariot showed the two girls a grey key, "I got the key from a couple of Malum members last night, just get the box and we'll check what's inside the box."

Akko and Amanda got ready, they flew over to an old looking house, Amanda became bored realizing that this would be an easy break in. They went inside and checked every room, Akko found the box under an old desk.

"Got it," Akko says. She looked at the box, it looked Nordic, Norse almost. She placed it in her bag and she went to Amanda to leave the house.

Before they could leave they heard a crash from upstairs, they ran out of the house to get to their Bros, a magic beam was shot at them making them stop. They both turned around to see three Malum members.

Amanda looked at Akko and then back at the Malum, she fired a spell that pushed them back, they got on the brooms and flew off, but Amanda fell off and got injured, she helped her up and flew her to Luna Nova.

Akko healed Amanda and gave the box to her mother and she observed it.

"What is it mom?" Akko asked.

Chariot opened the box and a small branch was revealed, "Something that will help us."


End file.
